The purpose of this application was to request partial support of the International Conference, "Labelled and Unlabelled Antibodies in Cancer Diagnosis and Therapy" held in Baltimore, Maryland September 12 and September 13, 1985. The specific aim was to fund partially the conference faculty (raconteurs and speakers) offsetting their expenses and to fund other conference expenses (audio-visual, program book, telephone, reproduction and processing, and office supplies). The conference focused on experimental and clinical investigations of antibodies for either direct biological effects in cancer or cytotoxic agents for diagnosis and therapy. The disciplines of immunology, radiobiology, physics, nuclear medicine, medical encology, and radiation oncology are involved in the science of experimental and clinical application and this is the first international conference to invite each of these disciplines to examine the present state of the art of antibodies in diagnosis and therapy with the goals of defining standards of analysis, present needs, and future directions. The exchange of information unified efforts in current research and set new standards for future experimental and clinical programs. The conference was designed for emphasis of informational blocks, i.e., antibody in bone marrow transplantation, carrier for cytotoxic drugs for therapy, carrier for cytotoxic isotopes for therapy, physics, dosimetry, kinetics, and effects of low dose rate irradiation. Invited papers were followed by raconteurs who summarized each area and discussions followed each paper and session. Both the invited papers and raconteur reviews and discussion are planned for publication. The long term goal is to improve cancer diagnosis and therapy through the use of antibodies in a wide variety of appliations. (2)